Forbidden Forever And Always
by mcdreamyforever101
Summary: Dr. Edward Cullen, doctor to dying patient Isabella Swan starts to have forbidden feels for her what will happen. Will they become something in her few months to live.
1. Meets And Feelings

Forbidden Forever And Always

Dr. Edward Cullen, doctor to dying patient Isabella Swan starts to have forbidden feels for her what will happen. Will they become something in her few months to live.

It was a normal, quite day at work. I was waiting for a fax of my new patient's files that was transferring from Nashville Cancer Clinic. Isabella Swan diagnose with skin cancer two years ago. She had gone through chemotherapy, radiation and everything else you can think of. Now she has decided she would like to dye in her hometown Forks.

I was just finished reading her file when I felt a tear running down my check. I felt bad for this young woman only 26 not even half way into her life. All weak and fragile instead of young and strong. Not ever getting to start a life of her own unless she started before her 1 year sentence to death.

" dude are you going home wasn't your shift done like two hours ago" asked Emmett, my soon to be brother-in-law and co worker.

" oh yeah i was just heading out. I was just reading my patients file. It horrible Emmett she only 26 and she already got a one year death sentence" I sobbed. I hate cases like hers so young and done nothing with their life's.

After I had changed out of my scrubs I headed to my car and drove home to my wonderful wife and house. Tanya and I had been married for ten years now. Eloping when were 20 was the best idea I had ever. Now happy as hell and wanting to start a family soon. Tanya is a world know make-up artist.

As I walked in the house, Tanya comes and welcomes me home with a powerful kiss on the lips.

" hey sweetheart did you have a good day" I asked her well kissing her back " wonderful " she answered letting go off me.

"good" I loved it when she had a wonderful day because that means I'm going to have a great night.

After dinner I helped her clean up. Then we went to bed but not going to sleep right away. For some reason I couldn't wait to meet Isabella Swan tomorrow. It was feeling I have never felt before, it was weird in a way.

The next morning I got up had a quick shower, brush my teeth and kissed Tanya good morning before going to work. It was 30 minutes before my meeting with Isabella swan and for some reason my palms were sweating, my heart was racing and I couldn't stop thinking about her. I was walking down to my office when all I see is this beautiful young fragile woman. Automaticly walking up to her not knowing what I'm doing or who she is. Could she be sick and fragile Isabella Marie Swan.

"Hi I'm Dr. Cullen, can I help you with anything" I asked very quiet like I was the young teenager again trying to asked the prettiest girl to the prom, that didn't work out that well not know knowing she had a boyfriend, I had gotten a pretty bad black eye that day.

"Dr. Cullen, hmm I think you must be my doctor until I dye. Nice to meet you."

That moment I turned around and slid my wedding band off my finger not really knowing what I was doing because I love my wife, I think I do. Turning back to her I told her to fallow me back to my office.

All of a sudden I heard her fragile " you better be taking your wedding band off for a different reason then I think"

"you saw that" I said shyly.I'm such a dumb ass, why did I do that in front of her.

"I might be sick but I am not dumb" she smiled, of course she wasn't how could a person like her, wait I don't even know her.

I pulled my wedding band out of my pocket and slid it back on my finger. I can't believe she saw me do that. Oh I so hope Tanya doesn't come today on my lunch break maybe I i get booked in to the OR with Emmett I really needed to speak to him right now. Tell him about the feelings I had for this girl and what I should do with them. Of course I could never fallow them I had a wife.

" you talk like you don't care your sick" I asked because the way she talked did make it like she didn't care. How could she be like that, being so young of age, I couldn't stand it.

" because I don't care, I've been going trough this for the last two years. I'm only going to my weekly check ups for my dad and best friend Angelia. They care about me so much that they can never know that I have gave up on my life"

" don't give up for me" I whispered. Shit did I just say that out loud in front of her, kill me now

" what did you say" oh shit she did her me but, she asked me what I said I hope that meant she didn't hear me.

" oh nothing" great I'm turning into a totally mess I really needed to talk to Emmett.

Now she was playing with her hair nervously. Great I made her feel bad and that means she heard what I said. We both stared each other for a long Time. All of sudden I heard hear quiet voice speak, god I loved that voice.

" I heard what you said, you know but for some risen I care what you think and I wish I never saw you take that ring off, if you got it off before I saw"

That moment I step closer to her, bent my head down to hers. She moved her head closer to mine I knew this was wrong but I was still doing it, my lips inches from hers I looked in her eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes ever, like I could see her weak but, beautiful, wonderful and free willing soul. My lips touch her lips, they were soft and so gentle, like the kiss started like but, then it became passionate and loving. She had moved away from me needing to breath, I needed to breath to so it was good she parted her lips from mine, even though I didn't want to part from them them. That was the best kiss I had ever experienced, even better then kissing my wife. What will I do.


	2. Is THis The Rood I Want

**Janet thank you for tell me that the weird thing is it was spaced out on the document I made on my computer please tell me if you have a problem with this chapter too.** **Eli-rose I will think about what you said and yes he is a doctor but he felt this weird feeling from the beginning. I will probably slow it down sorry first time writer or well my other story sucked.** **Every Chapter I will answer someones review ** **So R&R, I will love to hear what you think** **Hope you enjoy the chapter ** Isabella had left after that not saying anything, great I was her doctor and instead of doing a check up, I made out with her. I really needed to talk to Emmett now. Emmett was like my brother. I have been friends with him since he moved to Forks when we were in grade 5. Then he started dating my sister, Rosalie and now he actually was going to be my brother, well brother-in-law. I had found him in his office doing paperwork at his desk. " Emmett I did something that I don't regret and that something is kind of, I mean really bad" I spitted out when I walked into his office. " what did you do this time, forget to do your paperwork, kill your patient or did you place a prank on chef like I did" I wish did those things except for killing my patient. " I-I-I ki-ss-ed m-m-m-y patient" I slurred out the words, worried what he would think. I didn't care if he kicked my ass it, I deserved it. " Dude, you have a wife" " I know" was all I could answer back. " why did you do it then" I asked me. Why did I do it because the feelings I had for Isabella were stronger then any feeling for my wife but, could I tell him that, of course I could he was the only one I could tell. " the feeling I had for her, I had never had a stronger feeling ever then I just felt for this one girl. I slipped my wedding band off when I so her but, she saw me do it and she just joked about. She tolled me she didn't care that she lived or not anymore, Emmett, i actually asked her out loud to not to give up for me and for some risen she cared what I felt, she didn't even now why. Emmett I have no regret that I'm married and I just had the best kiss of my life and I didn't share it with Tanya" that was all true I didn't regret it, at all. " You have found your true love dude but, you know what you have to do right" of course I knew what I had to do I had to tell Tanya. I don't know if I will leave her or she might want to leave me or we both might just forget about it but, I knew I could never forget that kiss and that I wanted more. " of course, Emmett and hey, thank you. I know have done this to my wife but you will never do this to my sister. " my family was the biggest thing in my life and I would never let anyone hurt my sister. " kill me if I do because I know she is my true love" he answered. Trust me I would kill him if he did anything to my sister or if Alice's boyfriend did anything to her. Alice is my other sister who still lived with my parents only being 17 years old. I left the hospital early do I would be home before Tanya. How was I going to do this. I needed advise I should have asked Emmett but it was to late I could hear the front door unlocking but, then I heard the phone thank you god for just giving me two minute before I do the worst thing ever. I went to answer the phone before I missed the call. " Edward honey would you and Tanya like to come to dinner tonight sorry for the last minute plans but I haven't seen you guys in two weeks now." of course that was my mom, the most care and loving person ever. " I don't know mom today's not the best day ever maybe tomorrow" I answer " please your dad and me are going to Alaska in three days and we won't be able to see you and Tanya before that after tonight" "sure mom I will be there at six, OK" "bye sweetie" she hung up before I could say bye probably going to cook a feast if Emmett was going to be there. I turned around and there was Tanya, she gave my a quick peek on my check and asked if we were having dinner at my parents and I just nodded and walked off to have a shower. I would tell her after my shower for sure. I stood in the shower for so long think how I would tell her. I finally decide I would straight out tell her, i knew she wouldn't be happy. So i got of the shower, got changed and went to find her. When I found her in the living room reading a book I went straight to telling her. " Tanya we need to talk" I got her attention away from the book. " what is it babe" she had always called me babe, I didn't really care it was just a name. " I-I-I " I couldn't stumble I was tell my wife I kissed another women " kissed another women." I continued " what, how could you" she yelled "I don't know" I whispered " do I know her" she yelled "no" could I really tell her kissed I don't know what she would do " can I ask one question then do you love me same as sways or have you ever loved me" she sad more calmly but you could still hear the anger in her voice " of course I've loved you but" but what did know the answer to that even my self, of course I did I had fallen in live again but this time with the true person. " but what " she asked me " but I've fallen love again" the words they hurt to say to her. I have betrayed my own wife. The women I once loved. " then leave, give me two days too pack up and get out of your house then you can be with the one love have fallen for" she yelled, I could see the tears running down her check but I couldn't argue with her because all I wanted was too be with Isabella and I've only know her for a day. So I walk out the door and got in my car drove away from a life I once had and just end. I would stay at my parents house. I had stuff there and they wouldn't care. As I got to my parent house I knew I had to tell my parents. For the first time in my life I was scared to tell my mother something. I went wipe my face with my face and that's when I relised I had been crying. I did all I could do, what I have been doing since I was a baby I went and cried on my moms shoulder. 


End file.
